There are many prefabricated building panel systems and systems which simulate a log building on the market. Currently, there is no full blown prefabricated panel system which utilizes full size logs in a convenient manner, yet provides the strength and insulative qualities of full size log buildings.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a prefabricated panel system which utilizes full size logs.
The present invention is a log panel system for constructing buildings using prefabricated panels made of full size logs. The log panel system includes log panels and fasteners. The log panels can be pre-built at a factory and assembled into a building at the site where the building is to stand. Each log panel is made from individual logs fastened together. Each log has a two sides, two ends, a top and a bottom. The top and bottom of all of the logs are flat surface, whereby the top includes a tongue extending upward from the log and the bottom includes a groove to receive the tongue of another log. The log panel is formed by placing a first log to receive a second log. The second log is placed on top of the first log such that the groove of the second log fits over the tongue of the first log, in order to provide the beginning of an assembly of logs to form the log panel. Fasteners are then driven from above the second log into the tongue of the second log , through the second log, through the bottom of the second log, into the tongue of the first log and finally into the first log. This assembly process is repeated by adding new logs to the current assembly of logs to build a log panel.